Here By Me
by Glamagirl
Summary: He took one chance, one leap of faith. Now he has to wait and see the results of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone so please don't sue!

**A/N**: Yes, I'm writing a John Cena story, shocking, isn't it? Well… what can I say o.O Anyway, this is another recycled story. The end will change though and there could be a sequel. Let me know what you think.

_**Here By Me**_

It was another Tuesday morning and like many of his Tuesday mornings, John Cena ended up laying sprawled across his hotel bed, flipping aimlessly through the channels and not finding anything good on it.

He knew that by all rights he should be sleeping or at least trying to. After all, the night had long ago faded away and it was already close to being four o'clock in the morning, definitely not the smartest hour to be wide awake. But the truth was that he had barely been in that room for more than an hour and he was not sleepy at all; in fact, he had never felt so awake and alert in his entire life.

Looking back at the events that preceded that moment, it had all started like any typical Monday night. He had worked on the Raw live event and after that was done he went with some of the boys to grab a late dinner and a few beers. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a typical Monday night in the life of a WWE Raw Superstar... or at least that's what he thought at first.

But when he went back to his hotel, tired and ready to call it a night, things started to get out of the ordinary and his cycle of routine was broken, because as it turned out, not only did the hotel he was supposed to stay screwed up his reservation but it was aslo sold out and he ended up driving around and searching for another hotel to spend the night. At the end, he had no other choice but to share a room with Matt aka Evan Bourne in the only available motel in town.

Yeah, because as if destiny was against him… or at his side, he wasn't sure yet, the hotel had screwed Matt's reservation too.

Regularly, John never roomed with any of the guys; not that he never did, after all in his initial days in the company he had and many times. But with his current status as a main eventer and the top dog of the company, he just didn't need to share a room or the expenses of it.

Why do it when he knew he could always count on having a suite in a Hilton hotel or better yet, a first class ticket back home?

But that night things didn't went that way and he was sharing with Matt, and really; of all the guys he worked with, the current champion was glad that he and Matt were the ones who got screwed.

Sure, he could have taken a ride with Randy on his bus, after all The Viper was traveling without his wife and he was sure that he would be more than welcome to crash there, but when he found out that Matt was in his same predicament, he decided that it must be a work of destiny and that he needed to make the best of it.

You see, it was like this, John liked Matt… and he liked him very much; his lively personality and the fire in him always made John notice with a big dimply smile on his face and with time he even went as far as to wonder about him... in a very intimate way.

It was quite odd and at first he tried to brush it off, after all he had never felt attracted to another man before and that he was feeling that way for someone he considered to be a good friend was very disconcerting.

Imagine the feast the dirtshits would have with that one! Ha!

But him trying to ignore that feeling was in vain, because every time he saw Matt, smiling and bouncing on the ball of his feet, he just couldn't help but to fight against the urge of reaching forward and who knew, touch him? Kiss him? He really didn't know. He just fought against the feeling for the longest time until one good day he decided that his small friend wasn't going to leave his subconscious any time soon and that he might as well do something about it.

So now, as he lay across the bed flipping through the channels, John was trying to formulate a plan in his mind to let the younger man know about what he was feeling, what he had been feeling for quite some time now.

But how does a man tell another man that he likes him? He had no idea. He knew his way around women, actually he was very confident on his skill with the fairer sex; but it was quite different with a man… well, he had no way to tell as he had never been with one before.

So how does one seduces a man? How do you make him notice you?

He could honestly say that the thought of it had never even crossed his mind, not until Matt. That's when his thoughts started to turn to another dimension and when he started to notice him in a different way.

Since Matt came back from his surgery, John started to notice him not as the man he had known through the years and definitely not as the friend he had become, but as a man that had the power to turn his life upside down with only one of those bright smiles he liked to flash around, a quite desirable man…

For the longest time he brushed the feeling aside and catalogued it in the part of his brain that he didn't want to explore, the part that he didn't understand. During that time he went into a phase of denial.

Instead of recognizing it as attraction, he chose to believe that it was the part of him that had missed his friend… or how knew? Maybe he was going through a premature midlife crisis and instead of chasing twenty year old pretty girls his brain wanted to experiment with guys.

To that day he still wasn't sure what it was, but if he was sure about something was that he wanted him. There was no more denial, he wanted Matt and he wanted him badly.

Now, he knew that Matt has been in a relationship with a man before so that was a great beginning; it would have been bad if at the end it turned out that Matt wasn't into men. But thankfully for him he was, he knew it even if the subject hadn't been touched between the two of them because he, along with the entire WWE roster knew that Matt and Cody had been going out before they had a nasty break up a few months ago. Those two love life was one of the most known secrets backstage.

And as bad it sounded, he had wanted Matt even when he knew he was with the Runnels kid. It was something that he couldn't control, he tried to brush it away but it wouldn't fade, it only grew stronger and unbearable.

That had been until the break up.

With Cody out of the picture, John took the opportunity to get even closer to Matt; sometimes he would tag along with the guys in their night outs if he knew Matt was going to be there and they even started working out together from time to time. And through all of this, John watched Matt suffer in silence, because like he said before, Matt never talked with anyone about his love life.

But John has been there for him, and even when they never talked about it, he liked to believe that he had helped the younger man get out of the deep hole Cody left him. That has been months ago, and to that day John had never told Matt about his feelings. But he wanted to change that tonight, he was tired of being so close and yet so far away.

The problem was that he didn't know how to approach the subject.

As he tried to come up with ways of breaking the ice, the older man heard the bathroom door getting open and his eyes immediately went to the man that walked through it. Matt, the object of his hidden desires had just gotten out of the shower and he was at that same moment drying his short brown hair with a towel.

"Man, we couldn't have picked a worse place to stay even if we tried to. I swear I just saw a bug crawl out of the shower drain."

John chuckled, he had been in that shower before and he had seen that drain, he could believe anything could crawl out of that thing. "Did you kill it?"

Matt took a moment to stare at John, his warm chocolate eyes shining with amusement. "Of course I did, why? You wanted to take a picture."

"Okay, okay, no need to be a smartass." He laughed, feeling kind of shippy and nothing like the tough, secure guy everyone knew him to be.

Matt smiled, putting the towel away while John studied him from afar.

The truth was that he still didn't know how to proceed. Sure, he was a man and he should know the best way to approach one, he only had to think what would work for him…

Taing his eyes away from Matt, John flipped through the channels some more, not paying much attention to what he was doing because Matt just sat at the edge of his bed to search something in his bag.

it was perfect and he should grab the opportunity and do something before he moved to his own bed… maybe he could even-

"Would you please pick a channel already? You are driving me crazy." Matt said while taking a look at the TV screen before going back to his search.

The idea came to him in a flash and he went with it, he put a channel he had taken a peek earlier on and threw the control to the other man's side.

John smiled to himself, watching as the sounds coming out of the screen prompted Matt to take a look. He watched for a while, then he chuckled and looked back at him.

"Porn… are you serious?" Matt asked, lifting an eyebrow as he stared at John.

The blue eyed muscled man shrugged innocently. "You said pick a channel."

Matt shook his head before turning his back to Matt once again. He didn't take the control; instead he kept going through his bag and occasionally taking a glance at the TV.

John thought about it, trying to come with something that would get Matt's attention for sure.

"So do you like watching this or do you only go for gay porn?"

That did it, Matt turned his head to the side to take a look at him; he was frowning but he didn't seem like he was angry… in fact he looked kind of amused.

"What?"

"I mean, I was wondering since you are…" Damn, that had been the worse ice breaker ever. Is that how you told your friend that you knew he was gay and that you wanted to get with him? For some reason he didn't think so.

"Gay."

"Yeah-" John said, his jaw tensing as he waited Matt's response.

Th younger man shrugged and looked back at the source that was emitting all the moans that echoed through the room. "I like it, I guess, I mean it's not like I haven't been with women."

"Really?" He asked out loud even when he had wanted to keep that to himself. "And what do you like better?"

Matt chuckled, this time turning completely around to face John. "Okay, why this sudden interest?"

John stared right back at him, he could tell him right now that his interest lay on him, that he wanted him, that he had wanted him for so long. "Guess I'm just curious, I myself had never been with a man so you know… is it really different than being with a woman?"

And what a dumbass question, of course it had to be different! Why was he rambling instead of going right to the point?

Matt graced him with one of his half grins, the one that John liked so much but that he would seldom see. "It's very different; it's more intense with guys and…" He snorted. "And how and why did we end up talking about this?"

John gulped; intense was something that he wanted to experiment that night. "Let's say that you are satisfying my curiosity. I don't know if know this but I'm very curious about stuff." John said, sitting up over the bed and facing the high flying superstar. "So, how did you find out you were into guys, was it something that has been always on your mind or did it suddenly happened?"

"You know, this talk is getting weird."

"Why, aren't we friends?"

"We are, but it feels kind of weird talking about my sex life with you while there is a porn movie playing in the background." Matt chuckled, squinting his eyes as he looked to the side.

To make Matt feel more comfortable, John reached for the control and turned the TV off. He really thought that he could get something out of this conversation and he wanted to push it some more. "So how do I know if I'm gay?"

Matt laughed out loud, a burst of amusement tore right from his belly. "Believe me John, you are not gay, you are like the manliest man I've met."

"Yeah, anyway, I might be gay without even knowing it."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Is not like there is a manual or something, but the basics of being guy is that you have to like other men, and we both know that if I as much as touch you the wrong way you would flip and kick the hell out of me, that's how un-gay you are."

John smiled, how far from the truth his friend was. "I don't think I would flip, try me."

The younger wrestler frowned, the corner of his lip twisting with the phantom of a smile. "Try you with what?"

"Touching me, if I don't flip then there is a possibility that I'm gay. Common, I'm game for anything."

That did it and Matt laughed again. "Are you drunk or something?"

"I'm not, my mind is very clear… you know you want to so go ahead, how many opportunities do you have to touch a fine specimen like me?" He said with a forced laugh, trying to joke a bit to hide his anxiety.

Matt was still frowning, his lips slightly pouted. Then he lifted his hand and touched John's arm. "There you go, you are right, you didn't flipped! OMG you are SO gay; woo woo woo!"

"That was the lamest thing ever; I can get more action out of you in the ring."

"Oh I know now, this is a prank… very funny, John, can I go to sleep now?"

John ignored Matt's words; he wanted to show him how real he was. "If I kiss you and I like it, would that make me gay?"

Matt was staring at him, a frown on his face and his lips quirked. "Yeah, as if you would do that."

"I might."

He snorted again. "Then go ahead Romeo, I want to see how far you get before backing off, then the joke is going to be on you."

It was John's time to smirk now; he was not planning on backing away… why should he? He just got permission to kiss the man sitting in front of him, something he had wanted to do since forever.

Feeling antsy, the taller of the two moved forward, getting closer to the man that was smirking right in front of him. By the look on his face, John was pretty damn sure that Matt wasn't expecting him to carry on with it. Ah, he was up to get a nice surprise.

He got even closer, leaning into Matt until their lips were merely a few inches apart. He took that moment to take a look into Matt's eyes, loving the lovely dark color that they were up close and personal.

Then his eyes moved down to his full lips, he had always held the believe close to his heart that Matt had lips made for kissing and he was finally going to taste them, to feel them.

Without wanting to delay it a second longer, he brushed his lips to Matt's, feeling the softness of them before putting more pressure to it.

He wanted to do this slow, not only to enjoy it, but also just in case Matt didn't want it. That his friend was into men didn't mean that he was into him, for all he knew he could be stepping out of his boundaries with that simple, chaste kiss.

For all he knew he could be putting to an end several months of a great friendship…

He pulled away, searching for Matt's eyes to see if he detected an indication that he screw up, but as he looked into those beautiful eyes, he saw nothing of that, what he saw was something that took his breath away.

Was it longing? Desire? Could it be possible that Matt also wanted this?

"Well, that was farther than I thought you would get."

Instead of replying with words, John leaned forward once again and fully pressed his lips to Matt's, this time forcing them apart so that he could meet his tongue with his.

If felt amazing, this was everything John had imagined and then a bit more. The taste of Matt's mouth a warm wet sweetness that that he couldn't get enough of; and not only did it felt great to be kissing him so intimately, but it felt even greater that Matt was actually kissing him back.

He slid his hand up to run his fingers through the Airborne's silky short hair, feeling an unimaginable jolt of pleasure go straight to his groin when the other man emitted a soft moan into his mouth.

They kissed for a while, Matt's hand tentatively going to lock at the nape of John's neck, holding him in place and forcing the kiss to deepen.

John couldn't complain, it wasn't as if he was planning on breaking away from Matt any time soon, he was enjoying it too much to want it to end.

But apparently, Matt had other plans because he pulled away from John, brown eyes questioning blue eyes. "What was that?" He asked in a soft breath, his lips slightly swollen and his face flushed.

He had never looked more desirable in John's eyes.

"A kiss." He responded matter of factly before recapturing his lips into another kiss. Once again, Matt responded to it, matching him in passion until the intensity of the kiss made them both moan into each other's mouth.

With time, John's hands found their way underneath Matt's shirt, touching and exploring him at will, enjoying the feel of his smooth and warm skin underneath his fingers lke never before. It feel good, very good.

In the silence that reigned over the room, hands explored wildly, the kiss stole their every breath and before either of them could think it twice their shirts were off, tossed aside and now Matt was on his back while John lay on top of him and right between his legs.

If truth had to be told, John had hoped the night to turn this way but he didn't believe it was actually going to happen, he had spent too much time whishing and now that it became a reality he couldn't quite believe it.

But it was happening, it was very much real! He was kissing Matt while he lay helplessly underneath him.

Breaking away from the kiss only to look into Matt's eyes, John gasped. The eyes of the other man were wild and dark and he could see the need in them, it was almost palpable. He knew his eyes must look the same. Re-capturing his lips, John growled when the younger man pushed his hips into his, making him feel how much he was liking this turn of events, making him know how real this was.

He pushed back, the sensation of Matt's erection pressed against him sending a slight tremor all over him. It was nothing like he had felt before and he was looking forward to feel that without the disturbance of clothes. It was insane, it all felt amazing, the knowledge that this was Matt, his friend and the only man he had ever done something like this making the experience formidable and at the sensation of it, his own erection twitched.

Pulling apart and running his fingers down his friend's side, John's clouded blue eyes opened up and stared and the man beneath him. "Matt…" He hissed, but before he could finish his sentence the younger man managed to sneak out of his hold to get up to his feet.

"I... I think I better go." He mumbled and with his face a deep scarlet red, he picked his shirt and without putting it on he walked to the door.

It was all too quick, so quick that the only thing John could do was watch him move around the room. It wasn't until Matt was opening the door that he found his voice. "Matt, wait…"

But it was too late, Matt walked out and left him there, alone and wondering what went wrong.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First of all, I want to send a quick thanks to **Cenafan**, **Ceborne, cenarko1986, RKOCMJHGIRL, TheYoungXD**, **IsidoraAngst, bellebea, JoyMcD, AJ **and** takers dark lover** for the great reviews, they are very appreciated ;)

**Here By Me: Chapter 2**

Walking with his head held up high and a big dimpled smile gracing his features, John Cena moved through the backstage corridors of the arena in which the WWE was going to perform that night as comfortably as if he was walking around his home.

And to a certain point he was home, after all, 'wrassling' was what his life was all about and he actually spent more time walking around places like this than he did relaxing home.

He knew his way around and he knew everyone, from Charles from sound to Mandy from make-up and all the way to Josh the announcer and Brie the Divas champ. They were basically like family in a sense that they were always around and usually he would take his time to at least go and say hello to those he found in his way. But that night he didn't stop for anyone, he was looking for someone in particular and he wasn't going to stop until he could find him.

With that thought in mind and maintaining the smile on his face, John adjusted the strap of the duffel bag he was carrying over his shoulder and took a left turn, heading with secure steps towards the common locker room where hopefully, he was going to find _him_.

Once standing in front of the door, the champ took in a deep breath, shook his head and pushed the metallic barrier open, stepping inside as a few heads turned around to see him.

Now, Cena always took pride in the fact that even though he was the top superstar the company had to offer, he still remained a level headed guy who never allowed his feet to take off the ground like many of his colleagues did; but… as he made his way inside the room, he noticed the way some of the younger guys were looking at him and he realized that it has been a while since he shared a locker room.

It wasn't like he thought he was too good to share, not at all, but the same way he knew he was almost guaranteed to have a hotel suite or a first class plane ticket to greet him after the show was over, he also knew that there was always going to be a locker room with the name John Cena attached to its door in every arena around the country and he always took advantage of that, finding it convenient and why not, nice.

"Hey guys, don't need to double check, it's really me. Just act like you can't see me." He said, trying to throw a joke around to ease the gloomy mood his presence seemed to provoke all around.

It didn't work, his only result was that the guys were giving him the eye now and he noticed. But, instead of letting that get to him, the current champion made a mental note of either putting his things in the common locker room and use it for the next show or inviting one of the younger guys to share his; after all, the last thing he wanted was for people to think he got a big head because really, he didn't.

But that would be for a next time, right now he was only focused in one thing and that was finding Matt. Last time he and the younger man were together things ended up kind of weird and he felt like they needed to talk it out; after all the last thing he wanted was for them to feel awkward around each other.

Luckily for him, he spotted the airborne sensation quick enough, his eyes catching a glimpse of him as he sat with his back to the door as he absentmindedly read from a book.

For the next few seconds John just stared at him, his eyes sparkling and his mind unable to stop the flood of images that invaded his thinking machine. The images of course, were all from that night at the motel, of the two of them making out before Matt simply jumped to his feet and fled the room as if the place was on fire.

Shaking his head and clearing his throat, the taller of the two men took the remaining steps that separated him from the other one until he was standing in front of him. "Hey, you left this behind the other night." John said in his most casual tone as he took the duffel back off his shoulder to place it on the floor.

Upon hearing his voice, Matt's eyes moved away from the book he has been reading and he glanced over at John for a short second before moving his chocolate brown orbs towards the bag.

"Thanks." That was Matt's only response and he said the words without looking up from the bag, perhaps finding it more interesting to take off his glasses.

Smiling his infamous dimpled smile, John noticed that his friend and the man who has been invading all this rational thoughts seemed a bit uncomfortable and he breathed out, his mind desperately trying to come up with a way where he could put out there a lot of the things he has been holding up inside of him. "No problem, I just thought that you might need it."

"My ring-gear is in there." Matt said with a shrug and John wondered why the high flyer didn't attempt to get it back from the room as soon as he noticed he had failed to take it with him; after all he had checked what was in that bag and apart from his ring attire, his phone was also there and also his men wallet with all his cash, driver's license and credit cards.

So where did he go and how? John had no idea and that was a question he wanted to ask.

Back to the previous night, John has been expecting for Matt to come back into the room and at least take his things, but he never did and the last John saw of him was when he left barefoot, in sweatpants and with nothing but a shirt in his hand.

"So about last night…"

"Just forget it, okay." Matt said, finally looking up to him stubbornly as he put the book and his glasses away.

But there was no chance that John was going to forget it, not even in a million years. The memory of finally kissing the man sitting down in front of him was too sweet for him to forget and the way he reacted to him and ended up lying underneath him one he definitely wanted to repeat. So, not wanting to let it go he took a sit beside Matt and blew out a breath.

"No, I think we need to talk about this. Matt, you know I-"

"I'm not your guinea pig, John." Matt interrupted him, his eyes meeting John's blues and locking them up with their smoldering intensity.

"What?" Cena asked in a nervous chuckle as his hand flew up in the air before landing at the back of his head. What did he even mean with that?

"You heard me. I can understand that you are curious about I don't know, men and all that but I'm not your little guinea pig with whom you can experiment."

"That's not-" John began to say and then he chuckled again, his hand sliding to his jaw so it could settle there. "Matt, I'm not using you as my own personal guinea pig… I just, I like you, okay? I don't really know where this came from but I just like you and I thought that…"

"That I was going to drop my pants and bend over just because you are John Cena?" The smaller man said with something close to ire and John couldn't help but to do a double take.

That was not…

Dropping his hand to his lap, John's eyes fixed over Matt's face and he blinked a couple of times, his brain trying to register the words Matt was saying. Was that how he made it look, that he wanted to experiment with him out of curiosity by just having sex with him?

"That's not… okay, this is awkward. Matt, I didn't want you to just drop your pants and you know, bent over; I mean sure, that would have been nice because I'm not going to lie, I do like you in more than in a buddy to buddy let's go to the gym kind of way but that's not all; when I mean that I like you I mean the whole package, I like being with you, all of it, talking, training, whatever I can get and for the love of Jebus, why am I babbling?"

To John's great pleasure, Matt smiled at that and he made a mental note to babble more often if at the end he could tear out of those lips another smile like that one.

It may sound corny, but he was just a sucker for that smile, especially if he could get a peek of his pointy eye teeth…

"Can we start all over again? Hi, my name is John Cena and I like you. Would you want to go out with me tonight?"

Humming, Matt turned to his side and arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, have you gone out with a guy before, Mr. Cena?"

"Well, I got to kiss one last night and I quite liked it. It was an interesting night, didn't end so well and I had to take a very cold shower but it was still interesting." In fact, it has been very interesting…

"Kissing a guy and going out with him are two different things, what if at the end of it all you decided that this is not really your thing and that you rather go back to what you know? I don't want to end up being your failed experiment."

"That's not going to happen." He has spent too much time wanting Matt from afar to change his mind all of a sudden. If at the end things didn't work out, it wasn't going to be because he chickened out. "Let's not start this being pessimists and answer me this, would you like to go out with me as in more than a friends way."

Lowering his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Matt scratched below his ear and then spoke. "Are you aware that people will start to talk?"

"But of course, they always talk. So is that a yes?"

Sighing and running his hands through his hair, Matt bit his lips. "I don't know John, this is all like too soon. I mean yesterday I didn't even know that you liked me and then… this thing started to happen; I still-."

"So is your only objection the fact that this is too soon, why Matt? Can this mean that you do like me too?" John asked with a smile and Matt leered at him, a timid blush creeping to his face as he blinked two times. Yes! Ha, that right there was the only answer he needed so getting up to his feet and without taking his eyes away from him, the blue eyed man went on with his talk. "I'll tell you what, why don't we go out tonight and you know, talk and stuff. We can take this slowly, taste the waters and see where the current leads us. So what do you think?"

"I guess."

"That's all I wanted to hear, I'll see you later tonight." With that said, John Cena walked out of the common locker room with a big smile plastered on his face, his mind running a thousand miles per hours with the possibilities of Matt's timid smile and his 'I guess…'

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heeey, are you ready to go now?" John Cena asked in a forced casual tone of voice as soon as he spotted the smaller figure of Matt Korklan walking out of the common locker room with his street clothes on and his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. "And by the way, I was so not stalking this door… I just happened to be walking that way when I saw you walking out." He said pointing at the door as he chuckled out the sudden awkward feeling he was feeling at the pit of his stomach.

On his part, Matt's face automatically tilted towards the Massachusetts native and he smiled almost timidly. "It's okay, I didn't actually think you would be stalking me anyway,"

"Good, good… because that would be totally awkward." John replied and then folded his arms up to his chest, his clear blue eyes locking with the warm chocolate ones of Matt as he stared back at him. "So-"

So okay, for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, the Champ wasn't feeling on his element as he stood by that door in front of Matt and he had to shake his head and smile at the silliness of it all. After all, there was no reason for him to feel antsy by the thought of going out with Matt.

Why would it be? They had gone out in numerous occasions before and nothing bad had come out of those times. But, he also had to take in consideration that ninety percent of those times they went out in group, eight percent they went to the gym and the remaining two percent they just went somewhere casual to grab a bite and nothing else.

None of those times had he gone out with him on a 'date' and thus the reason why he was feeling a bit uncertain. It was just that he didn't know how to proceed. Not that he didn't know how to act on a date but this was different… this was a date with a guy… a thing he has definitely never done before.

"Is there any particular place you would want to go?" He asked just to say something and then he rested his shoulder to the wall while keeping his eyes on the other man.

Flashing one of his patented bright smiles, Matt adjusted the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder and then shrugged casually. "Not really, whatever you have in mind is good for me."

"Ah," John said right before clicking his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "I was thinking… well the guys are going out to this local sports bar so that's definitely not the place I want to go." Actually, he was thinking on someplace more private; or at least a place where they could sit and talk without being interrupted by anyone.

"Why not?" Matt asked and John thought that after saying those words the high flyer sensation became a bit somber.

"Well-" Breathing the words out, John ran his fingers down his jaw and then smiled his dimple smile. "I don't think I want to be interrupted a zillion times by a bunch of drunk wrestlers and enthusiastic fans, not tonight."

"Oh okay, I just thought that you didn't want to be seen going out with me." Matt chuckled and then rested his back to the door.

A little taken aback by what Matt just said, John blinked his eyes a couple of times and then breathed out. "Why… Matt-" Without finishing the sentence, he took a step towards him; he even went as far as to lift his hand to run the ball of his forefinger smoothly against his cheek.

"Don't take it personally but you know, must guys would rather keep a lower profile when going out with other guys… it doesn't bother me that much."

"Well I'm not must guys; if I go out with you then I go out with you. I have a motto that says that if you don't want something you do to be known, then you just don't do it at all and Matt, I won't pass out tonight even if by tomorrow morning all the dirtsheets pick up the story and publish them as the biggest gossip news of the year."

"Yeah, you say that now but trust me, you don't want to be in the public eye for this; especially if you are just testing the waters. But it's okay, like I said before, it doesn't bother me."

Shaking his head, Cena chuckled, his hand going up so his face and dragging it down. He wanted to make this man know that his plan wasn't that of hiding in the shadows to be with him but he wanted to pick the right words to say it. Sure, he could understand what he was saying and it would be kind of logic to wait and see how would things go before letting the world know about his new interest… but still…

Licking his lips and taking another step forward, John tilted his head to the side and fixed his eyes on Matt. "You know, I'm going to start believing that you are the one who doesn't want to be seen around with me."

At that Matt smiled, his eyes sparkling and his head tilting as well. But then, just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, the door he has been resting against opened and he almost fell backwards.

It happened very fast, but Matt was quick on his feet and before John could reach out to steady him, he already regained his balance.

"I'm sorry…" Came the voice of the person that opened the door and unable to stop himself, John couldn't help to notice it was none other than Cody.

At the apology, Matt nodded and said nothing, but as the younger man walked out John noticed how Matt bit down on his lips and rested his back flat to the wall…

"I didn't know you were there." Cody said, eyeing Matt and then moving his face to John.

"It was nothing." Matt replied and John folded his arms to his chest to watch the little exchange.

Now… he didn't know the juicy details of those two breaking up, but he did know that it had affected Matt and even though some time passed out since they were together, he wasn't sure where was Matt standing when it came to his ex.

Was he over him? Has he moved on?

"Okay, well… I'll see you around."

"Yup." Matt said with a shrug and Cody kept moving, walking down the corridor and disappearing at the corner.

"I didn't know he was here at Raw." John said as a matter of fact and Matt looked up to him.

Smiling what seemed to be a genuine smile, Matt rolled his eyes. "He was on the card, don't you pay attention to what happens on the show?"

"Tonight I didn't, I had my mind somewhere else. I did however saw you pick a win against Swagger."

"Really, you watched that?"

"But of course." He replied with a smile of his own, his eyes shining as he looked down on Matt. "So are you okay? I mean with Cody being here and all that." He asked bluntly and the minute the question was asked he wished he could take it back.

After all Cody wasn't any of his business.

"Sure, why shouldn't I be?"

John shrugged, not having a concrete answer for that.

"Would you mind if tonight we skip being in the public eye and I don't know, go to your room or something?"

"No, not at all." John said quickly as he bit down a smile. He definitely wouldn't mind taking Matt to his room even if what the smaller mad had in mind was just hanging around, talk and watch a movie or something… in fact, he would like that very much. "So do you want to go now?"

Nodding, Matt fixed his eyes on John's and bit on his lips; and as he looked back at him, John caught a glimpse of a sparkle in those lovely dark eyes and he had to hold his breath for a second. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

**TBC**

I know it's not much, but I'm really trying to get back in the mood of keeping this story going and this is all my mind could come up with. Hopefully, a next chapter will be better *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me a while to update this, it's just that I have 23 unfinished stories and sometimes I am overwhelmed with so many muses and lose track! Ahh, anyway, I've been too mean to poor Evan as of late so I decided to update this one. Hope you like, now I warn you, I've never been good with dialogue so please bear with me, I'm trying here ;p

**Here By Me**

Taking a furtive glance at the man sitting on the passenger seat of his rental car and catching the dreamy expression that has taken over his features as he stared absentmindedly out the window, John Cena smiled.

The smile came easy to his lips, first the corner of his mouth curved the sightless bit and then it gave in completely; before he knew it his dimples were showing and his clear blue eyes shining.

It wasn't like he could help it, for some reason looking at Matt always put him in a good mood and yeah, adding to that the fact that the high flyer sensation has agreed to go out with him and that was it, he was in cloud nine.

True, some people would say that he was always in a shippy good mood and maybe they were right, but that night was special and he was feeling particularly content; after all he and Matt were officially on a date now, if one came to think about it, and so far things were going good.

Now, it was true that they had only walked out of the arena and into his car but in his mind that was a hell of a good start. They had to start somewhere and right now this was it.

Putting his eyes back on the road ahead of him, Cena breathed in. That night the hotel he was staying was at the other side of town and they have been driving for a while to get there. Half the way they had engaged in some small talk, but now he and Matt were submerged in a comfortable silence.

He didn't mind the silence though, he has been friends with the younger man for a while now and he was well aware that he didn't have to force a conversation with him whenever they were together. Matt sometimes drew to himself and he has learnt to wait for him to come back.

"I want to walk." Matt blurted out all of a sudden and John looked at him, his eyes immediately moving to find the chocolate brown orbs that were his eyes.

"To the hotel?" He asked while flashing a big smile to the other man and then he arched an eyebrow.

At that Matt smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Of course not. I saw a board walkway and I was thinking that we go there… if you don't mind."

"I don't mind; just let me find a parking and we'll go there."

Now… the plan for the night has been going to John's room and just chill there. That has been Matt's idea and John played along with it; but if Matt wanted to walk then they were going to walk.

He kind of liked the idea, it was already nightfall and a walk under the stars with Matt sounded too appealing to refuse.

Besides, earlier that night John had the impression that the younger man was a bit bummed and that he wanted to go straight to his room as a tactic to hide from the world and probably from his ex-boyfriend; so that he wanted to be with him in the open could only mean good things.

Once he parked, both men climbed out of the car and crossed the street. "So," John breathed out, his eyes lowering so he could look at Matt.

On his part, Matt looked up to him and smiled. "I hope we don't run into a mob of Cena lovers while being here."

John snorted, walking side by side with Matt as they made their way towards the board walkway. "A bunch of Cena lovers would be better than a mob of Cena haters. That would be bad… I could be lynched here."

"They are stupid," Matt said with a shrug. "You work harder than anyone I know so it always puts me off when these smarks start talking trash about you. You are one of the bests we have right now so you know… they need to get over it." He finished up, averting his eyes away from the older man.

Tilting his head and smiling a full smile, John arched an eyebrow. He liked that Matt had so much faith in him and yeah, his ego was stroked the right way.

"Well I hope we don't run into either group. It's a matter of being skinned alive or having more than ten marriage proposals out of the bat."

And it was true; it didn't matter where he was, whenever he found himself surrounded with a group of his most loyal fans, half of them would fan-girl over him and most of the times they would ask him to marry him.

It was weird… funny, but weird.

Looking back to him, Matt wrinkled his nose and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "At least you don't have a group of girls trying to pinch your cheeks while saying how cute you are. I get that and trust me, it's not fun."

"But you are cute, Evan." John said in a high pitched voice, using his friend's ring name and lifting his hand to pinch his cheek.

At that, Matt pursed his lips and pushed John's hand away; only that as soon as their hands made contact, John grabbed the younger man's one and held it on his own.

"So what happened between you and Cody?" He asked, and the minute the question was made he wondered if he was stepping out of his boundaries.

Shrugging but not pulling his hand away from John's, Matt puffed out a breath. "Nothing, we dated for a while, I fell head over heels for him and he cheated; that's it."

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, John shook his head. No wonder he has been so bummed about their break-up.

"But I'm over it now." He hurried to say, his cheeks flushed a rosy-red.

John watched him, feeling very aware that they were walking through a public board walk while holding hands. True, there was barely anyone around but who knew, one of the very few people could recognize them and before they knew it, they would be gracing the headline news of every wrestling site in the world.

"Are you really?" He asked, not minding who could see them.

Shrugging once again, Matt sighed. "Yeah…"

"Well it's his lost. He was dumb to screw things with you." But his lost was his gain, he wouldn't be there with him if it wasn't because they broke up… "Now, if you ask me I would say that you could do better than him; you could easily find someone handsome, funny and with a soft spot for you and he'll…"

"You mean you?" Matt said before John could finish.

"Why, you think I'm all that? I'm flattered." He said with a laugh and looking down to see a flush taking all over the young man's face.

"Well yeah, I mean you are John Cena…"

"Are you trying to hit on me now, Matt? Because if you are let me tell you this, I'm an easy man; I don't need much to give in."

Matt laughed. "Me hitting on you? Oh I couldn't, what would you think of me?" He replied good naturedly, his hand still linked with John's as they made progress along the board walkway.

"Too bad, I kind of got my hopes up." John replied, looking up to the sky to see the full moon watching over them.

He liked when he could go places where the stars and the moon could be visible and this night was perfect for that. So wanting to stop and admire the view for a while, he stopped walking and pointed Matt to look up as well.

He did, pulling away from him and resting his back against one of the fences at the side of the walkway, his warm chocolate eyes getting lost in the immense skyline.

John lost all interest in the moon and the stars and he just looked at him. Drinking on the perfection of his features and the way his lips curved into a slight smile.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The man known as Evan Bourne to the WWE Universe said while looking back at him.

"Very…" John responded, his eyes burning into his as he stared back at him.

After a while, Matt blinked and bit his lips. "You can't get a view like this everywhere…" After saying that he went back to stare off.

Just like he did moments ago, John bit on his lips, his restless fingers aching to move up and just touch him.

"I agree," He moved closer, getting his attention once again, when he lift a finger to his face and ran it down his cheek. Matt just stared at him.

Almost as if time froze around him, John felt his body moving closer, his face leaning into Matt while he stood there, immobile. Then, just when he was close enough to taste his breath he stopped, almost pulled back and then closed the distance.

It was just a brushing of lips, no pressure added and no hurries…

Was that it? Did he pull back now and face the consequences or should he take it a step further by trying to get a reaction out of him… as of yet he hasn't pushed him to run away like last time so that was good.

Taking a chance, he rested his hand to his cheek, his thumb giving a light caress as he put a bit more of pressure into the kiss. Matt didn't protest it and John just permitted himself to get familiar with the softness of his lips once again.

But then, he did move his head to the side and broke the contact. John observed in apprehension as Matt ran his tongue across his lips, blinking a few times…

"John…"

The older man took Matt's chin in his hand and made him look up to him, his eyes trying to dig out of him if he screwed up or not. He knew he said that he was going to take things easy between them and look at what he did.

"I screwed up again, didn't I?"

"No… I just, I wasn't expecting that." He said as he chewed on his lips.

"I'm sorry…" He said, meaning it… he shouldn't have. True, the man told him that he was already over Cody but John had the impression that he was not and for that reason only he should have waited a little longer to probe waters with him.

Matt nodded.

"Do you want me to take you back?"

He nodded again and that's how in silence they walked back to the car. Once in the car John drove all the way to the hotel, cursing at himself because he screwed up thing with Matt once again.

It was a miracle that he didn't ran away without looking back, but he had a feeling that from now on Matt was going to put a distance between them and that they were never going to be friends again. And all just because he couldn't keep his damn impulses to himself!

When he pulled over in front of the hotel, John took off his seatbelt and turned to Matt, he needed to plead his case before he walked out. "Matt…" He started to say as he unbuckled as well.

When he called his name, Matt looked at him, blinked a few times and surprising him, moved closer and kissed him.

His shock lasted only a second, because when he registered in his brain that Matt's lips were pressing against his own he lifted a hand and placed it at the back of his head.

After initiating the contact, Matt allowed him to take control and John did by carefully parting his lips with his tongue so he could deepen the kiss.

And by God that kissing him in that moment was more than he ever dreamed and more, the fact that he has been the one that started it this time making the sensation all better.

But just as he started it, he ended it, pulling away and giving him some kind of a smile. "So…" He whispered, his eyes fixed on his.

John nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he stared at him. "So I see you around?" He asked, his eyes refusing to leave his.

"What, didn't you invite me to your room earlier tonight?" He asked, tilting his head. "I mean this is not even the hotel I'm staying at so it would be kind of mean to ditch me here."

"Oh no, I'm not going to ditch you. I just thought you were staying here and that you wouldn't want to go up with me so, I don't know… I don't know why I'm babbling."

Rolling his eyes, Matt leaned forward to give him another kiss, this time a soft peck right at the corner of his lips. "Come on; let's get out of here, John Cena…"


End file.
